On That Day, You Spoke Those Words To Me
by Sherryjade
Summary: Atem's soliloquy after Mahado's sacrifice. Pure friendship between masters and servants.


On That Day, You Spoke Those Words To Me

Disclaimer:

I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters inside.

The cool and clear moonlight flows quietly in the air, and the wind is cold, icy cold.

I turn over in my bed, leaving the damask quilt beside me. It's already midnight now, and the desert outside the window is shining brightly under the silver light of moon. The sound made by the dancing wind is like a sorrowful song, and I just keep myself quiet when I listen.

"_Mahado, Mahado, I can't go to sleep, be with me"_

"_My…My Prince, you're still awake?"_

Remembering the surprised look on your face, I smile warmly. You were only eleven at the time, Mahado, and that sleepy face of yours was so cute. At that time, I smiled at you, and jumped onto your bed without asking for permission. You were shocked, and tried to stop me since priests-in-training are not allowed to be with princes like that, but I did not listen. As a result, you smiled gently and shrugged, pulled over your quilt, and carefully spread it over me.

"_May you have a nice dream tonight, My Prince."_

On that day, you spoke those words to me, and until now, I can still remember your warm and caring voice. It's so gentle, so soft, that it feels like the feather of Horus, the eagle god of we Egyptians.

Mahado, in my memory, you are always so peaceful and unhurried.

Closing my eyes, I rest my right arm on my forehead, and start to recall more of our past. Mahado, there are so many things flashing through my mind, that I could not help but remember that dark memory as well.

The reason of my terrible action was jealousy, Mahado. You were too outstanding and hardworking, and being your master and friend was really difficult since everyone compared me to you. Day by day, I had to listen to all the nagging that told me to keep up with you, and that really pissed me off. On my tenth birthday, I sneaked off in the early morning, and hid myself in the royal garden until nighttime. I wished to play a trick on you, since you carried the whole responsibility of taking care of me. I did not mean to harm you, my friend, and that was why I was shocked by what I saw when I stepped into your room that night.

"_He was flogged because he failed to fulfill his duty, your highness."_

The servants' reply was shocking, and I could do nothing but stand there stunned, watching you bled and panting unconsciously on your bed. I fled to the doctors as soon as I was able to move, and I forced them to give you the best medical care they could offer. After the surgery, I approached your bed, brushed your bangs aside, and tried to wake you up. However, you had already came around, and when I revealed your face from behind your long, soft hair, you managed to smile at me despite your weakness.

"_Thank you, My Prince."_

On that day, you spoke those words to me, and your eyes shined brightly and gently in the dim candlelight. I met your forgiving gaze with my trembling eyes, however, I could think of nothing, nor utter a word to you.

Mahado, on that day, I lost control over my tears for the first time.

The wind is now blowing softly outside the window over the desert, and the sound it make feels exactly like the pouring rain. Do you remember, Mahado, that we had experienced a terrifying rainy day together? It was just like a nightmare, my friend, and I will never forget that breathtaking day all my life. It was the first assassination attempt after I had became the Pharaoh, and since I was not aware of the assassinator, I was pushed into the Nile easy enough during my inspection of the river. I struggled a whole day in the rapid stream, and when I finally made my way up the river bank, it was already deep in the night. Not knowing what to do or where to go, I could only stand in the pouring rain among the broad desert in the total darkness. Yes, I did try to seek for help walking along the river, but the chilling coolness brought by the raindrops and the wound I received during my struggle still drained all my energy. Falling to my knees, I collapsed on a piece of rock with blood, mud and raindrops all over my body. I did not expect to be rescued or even to stay alive till the morning due to the desperate situation, however, to my surprise, you found me.

"_My Pharaoh!"_

Your shocking exclamation woke me from the dizziness, and I rose up my head in a big surprise. Breathing heavily due to the lack of air, you stood in front of me ashen-faced, and water and earth were all over your body. Your expression was a mixture of worry, anxiety and tiredness, however, at the moment you saw me, it changed into a bright, relieved smile. Slowly, you lowered your head, and fell deeply to your knees in front of me.

"_Thank god, I have found you at last, My Pharaoh."_

On that day, you said to me, and your trembling voice seemed weak due to your overwhelming cheer. It was very dark, and you were soaking wet in the heavy rain, but I still caught sight of the clear shiny droplet that glided down your cheeks at the second you started to speak.

Mahado, you had served me for more than seventeen years, nevertheless, it was the first time I saw you cry.

Turning over in my bed once more, I bury myself into the beautiful soft quilt. Mahado, you were already the best High Priest when I met that disaster, and it was no longer your responsibility to guard or look over me. However, you still offered me your friendship and care, and helped me with all your ability in my darkest hour. I know, among all my underlings, you are the only one that is truly loyal and devoted to me.

You are the only sincere friend of mine, Mahado.

Turning my head, I look out of the window, and the wind is still swirling in the desert, singing the sorrowful song. Do you know, Mahado, that I had been having bad dreams for years after the day you were punished? It was a painful memory in my childhood, since every night in my dream I tried to help you from vanishing into the dark, but ended in vain. I used to believe that everything would be better with the passing of the time, but I was terribly wrong. The bad dream did not stop, and, what was even worse, it had come true.

Yes, Mahado, you realized that nightmare with your tragic death. You sacrificed your own life for me in a terrible duel.

Even now, I still hate myself for making that foolish decision. I judged the situation incorrectly, and thus I left you alone in front of the evil Bakura. I was far away in the palace when you were fighting the thief king, however, the Millennium Items we carried showed me the desperate condition you faced. Through my Millennium Puzzle, your Millennium Ring revealed the images of everything that was taking place, and I felt your pain and your wound as clear as you did. In the last moment of your life, you smiled unhurriedly, and vowed to the air with a bitter but fearless expression before you ended up yourself with that large blade in the tomb.

"_My Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant."_

That stroke was painful to me, very painful. I knew, it was me who you sacrificed your life for…

Hands trembling, I press my fingers against the Millennium Puzzle on my chest, and stare at the golden luster on its surface. I can still remember the days we spent together, remember the laughter and the screams we made when we were playing in the gardens. Those images seem so vivid, that I could not make myself believe in what I had seen in the Puzzle. The blood felt far away from reality, and I could not accept it as the truth. How can things end up like that? How can you leave so suddenly?

That is just too cruel, my friend!

The wind is still chilly, and its dancing rhythm sounds exactly like an elegy. Mahado, it should not be like that, it should not…you have said so much to me, but I have not even offered you a word. How can everything just end up like this?

Closing my eyes, I push my Millennium Puzzle aside, leaving it glittering under the moonlight. Once again, I am not able to fall asleep, just like before; however, you would say nothing to me this time. Your time had ended, and though I am the king, the living Horus on earth, I can do nothing to make you stay. Mahado, when we were children, we had made an agreement of leaving this palace for a carefree life when we became too old to rule Egypt, but now, that dream will never come true since you have passed away, and you will stay young forever.

Burning tears start to run down my cheeks, I try to wipe them, but the harder I try, the more they become. Almost instantly, my face become soaking wet, and the broken sobs start to sneak out of my throat. I try to stop myself from crying by covering my mouth with both hands, however, tears permeate into my mouth because of the pressing, and I find the sorrow in my tears too strong to endure.

Slowly, I move my hands to cover my eyes, and let out a grieving smile.

Mahado, I should have drained all my tears long ago…

It is my first English work, and I will be very appreciated if anyone is willing to offer me an advice or criticism.(bow) My English is not good enough, because it is my second language. However, I love High Priest Mahado crazily, and that is the reason that I decided to translate my work into English despite of my unskilled writing. Adoring Mahado in every way possible is one of my most desperate dreams.


End file.
